Conventional building block structures employ blocks that are prefabricated in an off-site factory then transported to the construction site for assembly. The blocks are then disposed in courses and supported on a concrete foundation. Considerable skill and care is required to accomplish properly-aligned and level courses, resulting in high labor costs. This design is time consuming and leaves room for mistakes and omissions due to errors, lack of expertise or incompetence that occur in the field.
Attempts have been made to create an easily assembled building block structure. These structures have conventionally relied on the blocks as a load-carrying element. Thus, in order to sustain loads, the blocks require sufficiently strong and durable material to withstand the stresses of the loads. A disadvantage of the design is that the blocks are heavy in weight and expensive to manufacture.
As such, there is a need for a structural construction system, which provides a lightweight yet reliably strong building block that can withstand stresses caused from loads and other forces such as seismic activity and weather. Moreover a reinforced concrete structure that incurs a reduced transportation cost due to a reduction in weight of the prefabricated blocks and reduced labor costs, which come from installation, would be beneficial. In addition, a structural construction system that is pre-engineered to incorporate reinforcement within the block and provide a means to tie each block together with simple standard components would also be beneficial.